Firestarter
by Airielle
Summary: AU: Smoker's Captain of the police force. The city's Thanksgiving Parade is coming up, but there's trouble in the form of a firestarting freckled boy. Narrarated by Tashigi.
1. Prologue

**AN** _I might change perspectives...I'll add in plenty more characters later. And I'm open to ideas. Very, very open to ideas.  
_

PROLOGUE

Captain Smoker didn't like the Holidays. Apparently, that was a common fact known throughout the office. But still, I started bringing him his coffee (black, no sugar) to him in a green and red mug with the words, "Happy Holidays" hand painted around the side a few days ago. He didn't seem to mind it, so I kept testing the water, and finally felt confident enough to ask him what he planned to do for Thanksgiving.

He leaned back in his chair and paused thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days, and I wondered then if he was okay. Smoker shrugged, snatched his newspaper up, and grumbled around the cigar that was in his mouth. I didn't mind the smell--even if they were fantastically cheap. "I plan on going through the obligation of that parade." I flushed red to my ears, and I'm sure he saw it. Of course, the police chief would have to participate in the Thanksgiving parade the city was holding... I should have known that, of course. "Then I thought I'd go home, have a sandwhich and watch the game, maybe fall asleep in my chair."

"Oh," I said quickly--and quietly. That was how I found out Captain Smoker really didn't have a family. Prior to that conversation, I'd gone through the trouble of snooping around his desk when he wasn't looking, or when he asked me to get his coat for him, or his hat. Just a quick sweep for any photos of kids, maybe. A darling wife in an upright photo frame with a pleasant smile. But nothing like that existed on Captain Smoker's desk. The only pictures I saw were the ones he kept hung up on his wall. One of a younger him, graduating from the academy, arm-in-arm with his buddies. He smoked then, too. And there were the newspaper articles he had that featured him--framed and old. Typical, really, that a man like him didn't have any personal photos lying around. Not even of a nephew, or of a distant relative, or friends. I wondered why.

"What about you, Lieutenant?" Smoker asked me without looking up from the morning paper. "Buy your turkey yet?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, no, sir. I wouldn't buy a turkey when it was just me, sir. I'm going to the parade with Sergeant Fullbody to oversee the crowds--" Smoker chuckled and nodded approvingly, the first sign he gave me that he was actually listening, "--and then I was going out to lunch with a friend of mine and, and maybe a movie, sir. I won't have Thanksgiving dinner this Thursday."

He got up and began to put his coat on quite suddenly. I stood there, not sure what to do. "Sir?"

"You're restless. Let's get some lunch."

I think that's why Captain Smoker and I got along so easily, right from the bat. I didn't know it then, but he'd always wanted a daughter, and for as long as I could remember, I'd been looking for a father figure to fill that gap I always had.

---

It turned out Captain Smoker's place of choice was a sandwhich place just down the street. It was really homey inside, very mellow, and everything was cut and wrapped in front of you. I liked the smell of bread when I walked in, and I took off my gloves and looked up at the menu when Smoker nudged me. He must of been a regular here, since he didn't look up to order. He went straight to the cashier, who looked like she even accented the place rather nicely. Her yellow dress matched the tile on the wall. "Barbara," he called her, "Nice to see you. Kids?"

"Excited. I'm taking them to the parade this week." She had a laugh that warmed bones. "I can count on you to be there, right?"

"Course," Smoker said, "I'll have the ham sandwhich. No peppers." He turned and looked at me, and I was a bit mortified to be asked so suddenly, so I went with the first thing I saw off the menu, which happened to be a tuna sandwhich. That was a shame, because I hated tuna, and I didn't have the heart to change my mind so suddenly.

He grabbed to bags of chips and paid her, and she gave two styrofoam cups. "Black, no sugar," Barbara said, "And hot chocolate." I smiled. So Captain Smoker remembered that I always like cocoa over coffee.

I sat down across from him and he pushed my sandwhich over to me. I frowned at it, then decided it was best to start on the chips for now. "Like the snow?"

I looked up at him, then looked outside. The snow looked nice the way it was. All you could see where the footprints from me and the Captain, but besides that, everything looked untouched. I shook my head and looked down. "It's too cold for me, sir." I said, "I like the sunshine a lot more."

He honestly looked surprised to hear that, but he chuckled again. I was beginning to like the sound of his chuckle--even if it was just that. It was a big improvement when you compared it to his usual scowl and grumble. "I don't either, but I thought you were the type to appreciate the scene snow usually gives this time of year."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I do like the view..." I said thoughtfully, "In photographs and books." I had the pleasure of hearing his laugh then.

Once upon a time I really liked the snow. Back when I was younger, around ten, I remembered my mother and my older brother would take my mitten covered hands and lifted me over sloshes, I called them, and they'd walk with me down the busy city street. We usually walked everywhere, and it was always hand and hand. But one day, older brother got old enough to drive, and my mother didn't like that. Still, she bought him a car because he said he needed it, and I watched him drive away one morning, off in the brown, icy snow, and I ran downstairs. My mother and I sat down, she had a coffee and I had hot chocolate, and we talked about Christmas and all the things I would get for being a good girl that year.

I don't really like this part of the story. Where the phone rings, and my mother gets up to answer it, and she sinks down to her knees when they tell her there's been an accident and my brother is in the hospital, dying away in someone's arms because some people can't drive in the snow.

No sir, I don't like the snow. It's too much trouble on the heart.

"Did you hear about that fire, Captain?" Barbara pointed up to the TV, perched in the corner, and I looked to Smoker. He nodded solemnly as I turned to the TV again to watch the news reporter prattle on about the apartment that went up in flames a few days ago.

"It wasn't an accident. Someone started this one again. But it's fine." Smoker said, shrugging a shoulder. "Isn't that right, Tashigi?"

I nodded. I'd taken the liberty of asking around after all. "The witnesses all identified the same boy, running around just before it happened. Tall, lanky, with long, wavy black hair. They said he was maybe in his twenties or younger, pale-skinned and most distinguishing about him were his--"

"Freckles. Whoever this firestarter is, he has freckles across his face." Smoker grumbled, "We'll find him."


	2. Chapter 1

Firestarter – Chapter 1

After spending five minutes in a patrol car with Sergeant Fullbody, I realized that he was a man who was very into himself. He checked himself in the mirror every chance he got and didn't listen to my directions on the way to the parade when I insisted he was going the wrong way. "No, no," he said, taking a turn and flashing me an easy-going smile. "We just go up this street and take a left and _bam_, we're there." After ten minutes of pick-up lines and frustration, he finally agreed that doing what I told him to would get us there faster. But needless to say, we were a little late.

"Jango was transferred to Captain Hina's squad. Lucky dog." he said, frowning as I pointed up ahead. "He—"

"Up here. Just park the car and we can stand on the sides with the crowds and make sure no one steps out of line." I said.

Fullbody looked skeptic as he put the car in park. "Is this the spot where all the floats take off? The beginning of the parade?"

I nodded. "Smoker's car should be one of the first—he's after the mayor, I think."

"You two aren't apart." I looked over at him and was surprised to see him grinning, emphasis on the canines. "Something going on?"

"Nothing unprofessional." I said hastily and turned to get out of the car. I didn't want him to see me blushing to my ears.

"Hey, relax," Fullbody's door slammed and he straightened his badge. "Wait here, I'll get you and me a couple of hot dogs, okay?"

"Okay."

---

Fullbody was more of a talker and that forced me into the role of the submissive listener. I found that fifteen minutes into the parade, after the mayor had passed (His name was Crocodile, and he was just as strange as his name, in my opinion), that he could make what I thought would be a nice experience an utter chore. Still, he'd been nice to pay for my hot dog and bought me a hot chocolate to go along with it, so I didn't dislike the man. He was nice, once you overlooked the egotistic characteristic.

"I think this is Captain Smoker's car." I said, rolling up on my toes. Sure enough, I could see him. There was a small, thin man driving a tan, old-fashioned looking convertible with Smoker sitting up on the back seats. His name was painted on each side of the car in a bright gold with his title and he was in full uniform, waving to everyone. I smiled. He wasn't smoking, like the mayor had been. And unlike the mayor, he was alone, without family surrounding him on both sides, everyone with winning smiles and eager waves out to the crowd. For a fleeting moment, I imagined myself up there, waving at his side. Not as his Lieutenant, but—

"Lieutenant?"

"Hunh?" I looked up. Fullbody was frowning, his radio in hand.

"Did you hear that? All available officers needed? Something's happened."

"Wh-What? We'd better go." I turned, heading for the car. Reality swooped in and took me by force, and it left me with an uneasy feeling well justified.

"They're calling for the fire department, too," Fullbody said, jogging up from behind.

My stomach suddenly felt hollow and swelled instead with a fear, mingled with an intense anxiety. It was that boy. I already knew the story—I could see it now. He put a float up in flames.

---

Fullbody and I got there with a few other responding officers. The volunteer fire department had just put it out. It was just like I suspected, one of the floats caught on fire, and every bone in my body believed that this was the work of the freckled, unnamed boy.

Speculation and rumors flew around, but it was really just a minor fire, just but big enough to burn it down and render it useless. The car beneath all the trimmings and decoration hadn't exploded, thankfully. It wasn't participating in the parade, that was certain, but the show would go on. But this fire was carefully created. I turned to Fullbody, frowning grimly. "Smoker doesn't know about this, does he?"

He shook his head. "Course not. Captain Smoker doesn't have a radio on him right now, he's in the parade. Captain Hina's men are taking care of most of the security, anyway."

That was good. I wanted Smoker to go home, have a sandwich, watch the game and not have to worry about this.

"I wonder..." Fullbody began, leaning back with his arms crossed. "Why it was _that_ float." Egotistic or not, he also suspected it was that boy—that firestarter. He caught on quick.

I turned and looked, finding the answer right in front of my eyes. Gold letters curled into black, shriveled and shrunk, and I stopped one of the passer-by, a stressed looking woman with bright orange hair. "Pardon, that float is...?"

"The city orphanage's." she said hastily, then hurried off.

I grabbed Fullbody's arm, seized with excitement. I knew how to find him. "I know!" I said in an excited whisper. "We have to go, quick!"

Fullbody pulled back. "What are you talking about? They need us here!"

"Just come with me," I said, already running for the car. "I'll explain on the way!"

---

When we got to the orphanage, Fullbody was still asking me questions, even though I explained to him very clearly what I wanted to do. That freckled boy didn't torch things without reason. At least, I didn't think so. I wasn't sure myself why the apartment building had been a target, but I had a feeling that the float had been destroyed as some act of revenge, maybe. After all, those witnesses identified him as a _boy_, early twenties at the very most. Maybe he was even younger.

"There's something about the orphanage he hates." I said to Fullbody as he went up the steps of the building. I rang the buzzer and smiled at Fullbody. I couldn't help it. I was excited that maybe I was on the right track, maybe I was finally making some progress.

Fullbody looked up at the doors and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. "Yeah? I would, too..."

A young woman named Makino answered the door. She smiled politely and let us inside, but it was obvious to me that she was bothered that there were two police officers here. Regardless, she offered to put some water on the stove for coffee.

"I don't like coffee, sorry. I'm fine." I said as she insisted that Fullbody and I both sit on a couch in the front room. Fullbody also declined.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, sitting in an overstuffed chair at the side of the couch, smiling pleasantly. "None of the kids are in any trouble, are they? We haven't had a runaway in years..."

"No, well..." I paused, looking to Fullbody. He shrugged at me; he didn't know what to say either. "Well, did you ever have any kid here who was..." Again, I looked to Fullbody. He stared. "Uhm, fond of fire...?"

"ACE!" someone shouted, followed by a high-pitched laugh. "They're looking for Ace!"

Makino stood up, smoothing her dress, and frowned. "Luffy, please..." Her reprimanding voice was too soft.

Fullbody and I both turned to see a boy, all arms and legs, laughing and smiling. He would have fit the description of that freckled body: white, messy black hair, moderately tall. But he was missing one thing: freckles. I stood up slowly. "Excuse me." I looked to Makino, "Can I have a word with him?"

---

Luffy looked absolutely excited to be around me, and he seemed to think everything Fullbody and I did was funny. He answered our questions without any objections—in fact, he appeared to be glad to help. He was seventeen, I learned. Getting ready to leave, he said proudly. Going to start his journey soon.

"You said Ace?" Now I was getting serious. Fullbody leaned forward.

"My brother." Luffy grinned wide. "Yeah, you're looking for him, right?"

Fullbody kept being the skeptic. He didn't like Luffy, especially after he pointed at him and said he'd better watch it, Makino was getting married next month. Personally, I thought Luffy was interesting. He was very straight-forward with everything he talked about, and that made the little interview a lot easier for me. At least, he'd been straight-forward and cooperative. Until the subject reached Ace.

I nodded. "Isn't he the one you said was fond of fire?"

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, he loves it."

"Does your brother visit here often after he left?"

He paused thoughtfully and then shrugged his shoulders. "He comes and goes. He'll come again when he feels like it."

"Has he ever said anything about...lighting something on fire?"

Fullbody's breath stilled. Luffy stared. He didn't answer.

"Luffy, did he—"

"If he did, it was for a good reason." Luffy's serious tone was unexpected and I blinked back at him, his smile gone and replaced with a cold look.

Fullbody took it from there. He stood up and cleared his throat. "What about an apartment building? Or a parade float? How about the park just down the street?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and looked down. He reached into his pockets and fumbled with three matches.

"Did Ace give those to you?" I asked softly, leaning forward.

He nodded. "Ace didn't like the park cause we never got to play." Suddenly, Luffy looked up at me. "In my dreams, you wear glasses." His bright eyes went to Fullbody, "You put a bug in your soup."

My jaw dropped. I wasn't wearing my glasses at the moment, and I was certain I never met Luffy before that day, but...while Fullbody choked on his coffee, I pulled out my red glasses and put them on.

Luffy pointed at me and laughed, suddenly all smiles. "Just like that!"

Makino came in with coffee for Fullbody—he'd asked for some before we started the interrogation. Luffy wouldn't say anything else after that. He got up and said he was done, then went into the other room. Makino apologized for anything he might have done to insult us. Fullbody was furious, but even with the information we got on Ace, there wasn't much else to be found here except for the odds and ends of an old life abandoned. Makino insisted that we leave. I asked her for a picture of Ace, for some kind of reference, but she quietly but firmly said that we should go. I nodded.

"At least now we can put 'freckled face' with a name." I said as Fullbody started the car. "Captain Smoker can get some kind of picture from them when he isn't so busy..."

Fullbody grumbled as he backed the squad car out. "That kid..."

I smiled at him. "Don't let what he said get to you. Makino said half of the things he says are nonsense..."

Fullbody suddenly turned and looked at me. I was so startled by the look in his eyes that I didn't notice that he'd pulled the car over. "But he was right. Shit, he was right. A few weeks ago, I was out with a girl—beautiful woman. The waiter turned out to be the assistant chef. Real asshole." He was red in the face with frustration as he turned and sighed. I watched him with quiet awe. "So I...I thought I'd embarrass him and I crushed a bug and put it in my soup."

---

Thanksgiving dinner was what I expected it to be. After my adventure with Fullbody, I went straight back to the office, filled out a formal report on everything that happened, and left it on Captain Smoker's desk for him to read when he got the chance. I took the time then to look around his office, admiring the awards and decorations he'd received on his wall, then went back to his desk. Still no pictures, no smiling faces, no trophy wife. I didn't know why I bothered to check. His desk had been bare for as long as I knew him and it wasn't going to change soon.

Once that was done, I went back to my desk to see if I could find any juveniles under the name "Ace." There were dozens of results, but none of them matched the description. The only one with freckles had bright blonde hair to go with it, and he definitely didn't look like a relative of Luffy's.

By the time I was done, I checked my watch and found that it was late. Late, late. And I hadn't eaten since that hot dog Fullbody got me around nine that morning. My cell phone had three missed messages--my friend was upset, wondering why I cancelled on our lunch and get together. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and grabbed my coat. It didn't matter. I had to get back, take a warm shower and get some sleep.

For some reason, I thought of Luffy and the way he'd pointed at my glasses and said they were exactly like his dream. I thought of the expression on Fullbody's face when Luffy mentioned the bug and how he made me promise in the car that I wouldn't tell.

I thought about it all the way home, and when I slept that night, I dreamt of fire.


	3. Chapter 2

Firestarter - Chapter 2

"Tashigi?"

Smoker rarely called me by my name. Only Lieutenant would do. But the effect he probably wanted was in full force. I looked up from my desk and Captain Smoker was standing there in all his glory, a cigar in his front pocket and a scowl on his face. "Care to brief me on this?" He was holding the report I'd left on his desk."What happened yesterday after the parade?"

---

It was cold in his office since he liked keeping the window open while he smoked. I sat down, shivering in front of his desk and explained to him how Fullbody and I had come across an orphaned boy named Luffy, and his brother, Ace.

Smoker was quiet, and I could see the thoughts going about his head. I cleared my throat when I'd finished and waited for him to say something.

"Makino won't talk to us," he growled, leaning back in his chair. "I need record of Luffy's brother. A name, to start with. Ace must be a nickname his brother knows."

I nodded, "Fullbody said he would look into it."

Smoker was already shaking his head. "I don't think he's paying attention to that right now." He motioned toward the doors. Fullbody was standing up at his desk, saluting a tall, slender woman who wore more medals and decorations than Captain Smoker. Her lips were thin, her eyes were narrowed and she looked and felt pissed-off.

Worst of all, she was coming right for us.

She threw open the door without a knock and walked briskly inside, pausing to stop at the window to light a cigarette.

"Tashigi, since Captain Hina doesn't like to pick up after herself," Smoker said grimly, his eyes on her, "Would you mind closing the door?"

I obliged weakly and turned in my seat to look at her. There was too much smoke in the room to bear. My eyes watered up behind my glasses.

"Ace?" Captain Hina's eyes flashed up at Smoker and she breathed out, her hand on the windowsill. "Your little pyromaniac, you think it's Ace?"

"It's my investigation."

"And what a Holiday investigation it is." Hina said curtly, "Ace has been in our files for years. Missing boy from four years ago. Left his foster parents."

Smoker almost growled. "Nice of you to let me know."

Hina sighed. I watched them both anxiously. "Your investigation won't get you anywhere until this kid slips up. I have his files, his records, his everything. He just disappeared one day. Couldn't find him at his job, his place of residence, anywhere." Her eyes went to me, and I quickly broke the gaze. Her intimidation was a factor I couldn't help but feel. "It gets much deeper, Smoker, and you're not swimming in gray waters."

"Yeah?"

Hina continued without missing a beat. "This is a red ocean, Smoker. We're diving into the Whitebeard crime family."

I sucked in my breath and held in. I was shivering. The Whitebeard crime family was untouchable. No one I'd want to cross. We had three dead officers who gave their lives for his intimidation.

Smoker looked down at his desk and chewed on his cigar, thoughtful and quiet. Hina watched him with a softer gaze. I felt out of place. Thankfully, Smoker spoke up again. "So we just let his tool light some fires and get away with it? Sure. The body count will just pile up, and it'll be another case for us to turn a blind eye to. So when the family's are asking me what I'm going to do about this--"

"Smoker!"

"--what I'm going to DO about this--"

"Smoker!"

"--I can safely say that there's nothing I can do. Sorry ma'am, but it looks like your teenage daughter, your family dog and all your photographs and memories are gonna be sitting in a grave with no killer to blame. Good luck finding a new home."

"Smoker..."

He shook his head. "Or better yet, the police can just rule it as an accident. Is that what you're here to tell me, Hina?"

"Captain," I said, my eyes urging him to stop. Hina sighed and tossed her cigarette, looking out the window.

"Smoker, I came here today to help you."

"Then help," he growled, "I'm not gonna let this go on and on and keep apologizing to victim's family members. This is gonna stop. I intend to stop it."

"As do I." Hina said quietly, "But this is a case that's going to require more than just a firm jaw and a righteous eye, Smoker. This is Whitebeard's game."

"Ma'am," I ventured in, and Hina spared me a glance. "If I may. This is a case I don't want to give up."

"You certainly won't, Tashigi," her smile was warm, very unlike her cold gaze she sent to Smoker afterward. I was surprised she knew my name. "I just want to extend my help to you. I knew it was something you wouldn't give up, Smoker. You're just the only one with the guts to do it."

"Well," Smoker said, blowing smoke up at the ceiling. "Let's get started."


	4. Chapter 3

Firestarter - Chapter 3

The first step was to find out just who Ace was. His records were transferred into Smoker's hands, and I spent that evening shuffling through his papers. I had no picture to work with, just a few descriptions of a freckled face, long and wavy black hair and a trademark cowboy hat. That was included in every witness statement.

And, in some cases, a tattoo that covered most of his back.

"Pirate symbol?" I chuckled, reading the description.

"Whitebeard's mark," Smoker said, passing my desk, "Don't laugh. It's an initiation thing."

My face burned with regret.

I had my own picture painted for him and sometimes, when I was off duty, buying a cup of coffee or running on the treadmill by the window in my cramped apartment watching passerby, I thought I saw him. My mind was getting bent and twisted around this case. I knew there was no way. Every black-haired boy I saw was a suspect, and I made it a goal to at least see their faces, hoping for freckles, a lax smile and narrowed eyes.

I imagined a hateful boy, full of sick with a glimmer of twisted.

"What's his goal, I wonder?" I looked up from my desk one day at Smoker, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Whitebeard's goals," he answered, "And we never figured that one out. Get me a sandwich. Roast beef. Lotta cheese."

Course the investigation was only paused when Smoker's stomach interjected my research. I frowned and grabbed my coat.

We had artist's renditions of Ace, but nothing really fit with me. I imagined a nose a little more slender. I wider mouth. Slim eyes, thin lips. I felt like I already knew him. Like I'd seen him before. That was impossible, I know, but then I thought back to Fullbody, to Luffy, and wondered how in the world Luffy knew I wore glasses, or how he knew Fullbody was into putting bugs in his soup.

* * *

Ace's last known place of residence was the apartment building he set on fire. Pieces were starting to fall into place. I asked Smoker if maybe the apartment building fiasco was something Ace might have done without Whitebeard's nod, but Smoker was bent on assuming Ace acted the way Whitebeard wanted him to.

"We don't know when Ace got into contact with Whitebeard," I said, "It's possible it happened after the apartment fire."

"Hina said he's been working with him for a while." Smoker wouldn't even spare me a glance. He was absorbed in a map of the city. I stepped outside of his office, feeling like I'd stepped right into a dead end.

"Hey, pretty lady!"

Fullbody. I could've rolled my eyes, I was so frustrated.

"Hey--you look upset. Something on your mind?"

"Ace--"

"Ah, you need not say more."

This time, I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get a drink." He nudged my shoulder. I started to walk away. I didn't feel like myself, I didn't feel like listening to him talk at the moment. I just wanted to find a lead. "Hey--" he followed my to my desk, "C'mon, Tashi, why not? We'll head down the Ace's old job, huh?"

I stopped.

"It's a warehouse down by the ocean. Place went outta business a month ago. They built ship parts, according to the report..." He said, offering a smile.

"When did you look at the report?" I hadn't gotten to that part yet.

"When you went to go pick up Smoker's Asiago sandwich. C'mon. Grab your coat, let's check it out."

I was already putting my arms throgh my sleeves. "Your squad car or mine?"

* * *

The place was rundown, and Fullbody and I poked out just long enough to know there was evidence of a fire. I was shooting in the dark, but it was probably a month ago. Right around the time the place shut down. No one was around, but there were ember marks around the side of the building. Inside, the place was empty, save for some plywood and a few bare desks in the back. The filing cabinets had nothing to offer, either.

"Dead end?" I turned to Fullbody.

"Nah," he said, sticking his hand in a desk drawer. "There's a business card here. The owner's name was...er..."

"Hmm?"

"Don Krieg?"

My eyes widened. "You mean, THE Don Krieg?"

"I don't know any other Don Krieg," Fullbody said, putting the business card down on the desk. "He was arrested for smuggling, wasn't he? Jesus..."

"Anonymous tipper helped us out. That was a year ago." I said, frowning as I flashed my light over the desk. "You think Krieg knows about Ace?"

"I dunno. He had a lotta people working in here, if you knew." Fullbody said, "Huge operation in here. I completely forgot this was the place."

A loud clank from the back of the warehouse threw us right around, pointing our flashlights in the dark. Nothing. Just plywood. I was holding my breath. "Hello?"

I wasn't expecting anyone to respond, really, but I thought I would try. I stepped forward, my flashlight darting left and right. Fullbody stayed near, his gun drawn. I almost was certain there would be no need, but another part of me was gripped with fear. This was a big place, and once upon a time, a dangerous place. "Hello?"

"Don't shoot." A voice came from the dark and I nearly bumped backwards into Fullbody. I touched my gun. "Don't shoot, look, I'm just picking up some stuff..." My flashlight fell on a dark man. He looked homeless--his face was covered with whiskers, his eyes were sunken and dark, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Fullbody put his gun up, but the guy had his hands raised to the ceiling. "I'm just picking up some stuff," he said again, his eyes on Fullbody. "Just passing through."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked, keeping the light steady.

He squinted at me and licked his lips. "My name's Gin. I'm just picking up some stuff."


End file.
